What They Don't Know
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: "People always go by what they see up front. No one knows what goes on behind closed doors. And no one ever knows what one is thinking."  SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, & MORE!


**New story 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_February 14, 2010_

_I met someone yesterday. His name is Sora. Japanese for sky._

_He was really… pretty. There's no other way to describe it. I'm_

_not usually the one to go swooning over someone and other dumb things_

_like that, but… I really believe cupid was out today. And attacked me._

* * *

I put down my pencil and stuffed my dairy, um, journal, under my pillow.

"Riku, come and eat. Your mother called you like four times."

I turned around to see my mom's boyfriend, Leon, standing at the door. He wore his usual clothing, an unbuttoned button-up shirt over a t-shirt and jeans. I smiled at him and he groaned.

"You should really change your wardrobe, mom likes variety." I commented with a smirk.

"For the last time, your mother and I aren't dating. Now go eat before your brother gobbles down everything." Leon said with a faint smile.

"Oh shit, Demyx is home?" I jumped up and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, running into the blonde.

"Ah! Riku! Gods, you scared me to death!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest. I also noticed the chicken wing hanging out of his mouth.

"Nope, you're still standing. Had to rush before you ate all the food again."

I heard Demyx whine behind me as I began to fix my plate.

"Riku, so glad you could finally join us." my mom said from near the stove. I waved her off as she came to ruffle my hair.

"I had to warn him that his brother was home, Paine." Leon said with a chuckle.

"I do not eat that much!" Demyx whined again as everyone laughed.

* * *

Dinner went by well with us all making small talk and joking around before I headed back to my room.

I pulled out my phone and went to the recent contacts seeing Sora's name. I wondered if I should call him until the wind was knocked out of me.

"Earth to Riku!" Demyx shouted in my ear.

"Ah! What the fuck, weirdo!" I yelled, struggling to push the heavy blonde off.

"You know it!" he smiled stupidly. "Hey, let's go to the movies, I'm bored."

"You just got in two hours ago!" I said in dibelief. " Just relax."

Demyx crossed his arms and got off of me, finally.

"You're no fun, old man." he pouted. I sat up and glared at the blonde.

"Never call me that. How many times must I tell you that, fatty." then I poked Demyx in the stomach. Demyx gasped very dramatically and jumped up, lifting his shirt.

"THIS is not fat. Everyone swoons over me!" he said defensively.

"Oh put your clothes on, what do you wanna see?" I asked. Demyx smiled and ran to hug me.

"YAY! Um… canweinvitezexion?" he blurted out with a nervous look on his face.

"You're using me as a date chauffer? Didn't you see him already?" I asked.

"No! I was hanging out with other people!" Demyx said. "Honest!"

I crossed my arms and gave my brother a look.

"Yeah right, who?" I asked.

"This girl in my swim class Namine' and her cousin Kairi and their friend Sora and his twin Roxas."

I'm sure my eyes widened then. I was all ears.

"Sora? You know a Sora?" I asked, crossing distance to where the blonde was. In reaction, he stepped back.

"Um, yes?" he answered with uncertainty.

"About this tall? Brown hair? Blue eyes?" Demyx nodded. I grabbed him by the collar, completely losing my mind for a moment.

"Invite. Him!"

* * *

So here I am at the movies with Demyx and his crush Zexion.

My thoughts? Where the hell is Sora?

"Sora! Roxas! Over here! Who's the redhead!"

My fuck Demyx has a loud ass mouth.

I immediately forgot my annoyance with my brother once I saw the beautiful brunette.

He wore a tight baby blue shirt with a short black leather vest and black jeans with leather boots.

Did I mention he was sexy?

His twin didn't look so bad either, he had on a tight fitting red shirt and jeans with red and white tennis shoes. But he was being pulled along by a tall redhead.

Well, I'm after Sora anyway.

"Hey guys." Sora said, lingering his smile on me. Or, I'm completely delusional.

Zexion suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry dude, I don't know these people either. Just met one yesterday." I whispered to him. Zexion visibly relaxed but Demyx frowned at me.

"What?" I mouthed.

"So Roxas, who's this?" Demyx asked.

"I'm Axel, Roxie's boy toy." the redhead responded with a smirk.

The blonde hit him, blushing violently.

"Aaxxeeelll… don't say that." he whined.

"So does everyone have their tickets?" Zexion asked.

"Yep, but what the hell kind of movie is," Axel looked at his ticket again, "_The Final Galaxy_?" His face scrunched in disgust.

We all shrugged and started to laugh.

"Well this oughta be fun." Sora giggled and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!"

* * *

_February 14, 2010_

_Did I mention?_

_I think I'm in love._


End file.
